


Cherries

by mitsukoga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (Not alot and not throughout the whole thing), Love Confessions, M/M, PDA, Pre-existing Friends, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukoga/pseuds/mitsukoga
Summary: After the events of Christmas Live Midori and Yuzuru "slowly" become close friends within the month of January. Now that it's Valentine's day Midori plans to let Yuzuru know how much he appreciates him and their relationship as friends without his romantic feelings getting in the way, but his nervousness gets the better of him and...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is pretty much my first time writing a fic so please don't expect this to be professional or anything. I was originally going to post this all on twitter but it'd be too long to do so, but yeha uh  
> midoyuzu is really really important to me and i dont feel like going into why but ppl think their minimal interactions and relationship in canon focuses only on yuzurus drawing rly bothers me and i also hate fandoms and everything t do with them and shit s o like pls dont involve me in any stuff im just here to share this fic for ppl that ship midoyuzu and for my friends/myself so 
> 
> yea55  
> 5oops i didnt meant ot hit the 5 key  
> im leaving that in
> 
> also not to be rude but im going to be rude and say if ur someone thats like "omg my yaois XD" get out of here im an lgbt+ person and sick and tired of ppl like that pls leave me olone
> 
> also please fuck off forever if u ship abuse/incest/pedophilia/sexualizing minors//any of that ugly shit and think it's acceptable im severely mentally ill and have experienced extreme trauma and am really incredibly sensitive to even coming across these people. please. do not read my fics. please do not like or bookmark them. please. none of that bc if i see your acc and thats on there i will have a breakdown thanks!!!!

The final bell of the day rang and Midori hastily picked up his bag, struggling to get the strap to sit right on his chest while hurrying through the door. A fierce gust of determination blowing behind him, mirroring the overwhelming fear crawling its way down his spine. His butterfly-filled stomach now a rodeo of rampant bulls relentlessly charging at the walls of the strained organ. He felt like he was going to pass out, but he knew he wouldn’t--not now. He couldn’t afford it.

Midori’s heart beat was in time with the discouraging taunts he yelled at himself from inside his head. Despite his faltering confidence, he strode forward, and didn’t hesitate in the slightest when he arrived to his locker. Every movement was calculated and precise, exchanging books between his bag and the locker’s tiny shelf. He hadn’t even noticed his hand tremors and shaking limbs until now. Finally, while reviewing his plan once more he removed the red heart shaped box from his rusted locker, closing the door. He held the box close to his chest and took a few deep breaths to try and relieve some of his stress. A disturbed and frightening calm washed over him as he began to make his way towards the archery club room. Midori felt relieved knowing he would arrive there first, since Yuzuru, who typically opened the room for the other members, would be slightly delayed since he had to give Tori his tennis racket beforehand for today.

Midori waited in silence, thoroughly reviewing his dialogue. The inevitability of Yuzuru walking up to the club room made time feel like it ceased to exist. Midori wasn’t shaken at all when he could finally make out the purplish-blue hue of Yuzuru’s hair as it appeared from around the corner. Watching it bob up and down was ironically soothing, considering how terrified he was of everything he was about to do. Yuzuru made eye contact with Midori, and Yuzuru’s pace noticeably increased. He seemed excited, having seen Midori waiting for him.

“Takamine-sama--” Yuzuru said with a particularly soft smile. His warm and gentle voice made Midori melt. “You didn’t tell me you were going to stop by practice again today. I’m gleefully surprised to see you here, but don’t you have to practice with the basketball club?” Yuzuru questioned concerningly while he opened the club room and ushered Midori inside.

“O-Oh, uh, yeah the club the--basketball club--um” Midori struggled to think of an excuse on the fly, completely forgetting he didn’t even think about telling his clubmates he wouldn’t be at practice today. 

“Is everything alright, Takamine-sama? You don’t seem to be doing so well.” Yuzuru looked at Midori with worried eyes that felt like thorns in his chest. 

Midori’s plan, as he feared was completely interrupted by this slip up. Struggling to process the conversation, Midori began to shed tears. The cold touch chilled his flushed skin. He felt guilty taking up Yuzuru’s time as it was, but now to cry, and for seemingly no reason too, Midori truly wanted to die.  
Yuzuru, struggling to find the right words, reached out to Midori’s hands, afraid of what might be troubling him so much. Holding Midori’s in his own, he looked up at him. “You don’t need to say anything right now if you’re not ready, Takamine-sama. It’s okay.” Midori nodded in response, now feeling as if he was going to cry more. “Fushimi-senpai is always so kind--to me…” he thought to himself. He held on tighter to Yuzuru’s hands, as if he were afraid of falling away from him if he let go.

“Takamine-sama, I--” Yuzuru started to speak, but hesitated, and began to speak with more confidence. “--I want you to know that no matter what happens, no matter what what you feel or fear, I will always stand by your side. I don’t want you to bear a burden of isolation when you struggle. I’ll be there next to you, whenever you need me. Whenever you want me.” Midori’s sobbing paused, and his eyes filled with wonder, replacing the tears.

Yuzuru turned to his bag and removed a red heart shaped box, looking back at Midori. “I got this on my way to school yesterday and… I wanted to give it to you earlier, but I feared there may be someone else more fit to be your valentine. I still want you to have it, as my friend. I love you, Midori.” Yuzuru spoke solemnly and heartfelt.

Midori clenched his fist and looked back at Yuzuru with a fierce, sharp gaze. “You’re perfectly fit! I want you to be my valentine! I want to be your valentine! You’re… I… I… I love you...too... but…”

Midori was overcome with so many different feelings. He was happy to be reassured that Yuzuru genuinely cared about him, but was also frustrated with Yuzuru saying he didn’t fit. Yuzuru was fit enough in every way, he was so perfect. He was perfect because he had flaws. Because he wasn’t perfect. Nobody is, but Yuzuru was different. There is nobody that is truly perfect, but Yuzuru was perfect to Midori, because of everything that Yuzuru is and what he strives to be, conscious of his limits, cautious and considerate of others limits. They were similar and could relate to each other. Yuzuru felt like the missing piece to Midori’s broken heart. They completed each other in all the right ways, friends, or lovers, or nothing at all. Their relationship status wasn’t what mattered to Midori, what mattered was that Yuzuru felt that he belonged. That he felt the same sense of satisfaction that Midori felt. He didn’t want him to be alienated from the closeness he felt for him.

Midori prepared himself to start speaking again, but before he could, Yuzuru started again. “I appreciate your perspective, but as the Himemiya family butler and a member of the unit Fine, it would be unprofessional for myself to be involved in any--” Yuzuru was interrupted by Midori before he could finish.

“That’s bullshit! You may be their butler, you may be a member of Fine, but forcing yourself to conform to those standards isn’t healthy! Your status shouldn’t define what you can or cannot be! You’re you, and I love you for who you are, and you shouldn’t have to sacrifice yourself to be something you're not. You’re an amazing butler, you’re an amazing idol and that won’t change just because of you acting as yourself. You don’t need to be perfect, because you already are, at least to me!” Midori’s breathing and heart rate increased and he could hear the nervous beating in his chest. “I’m sorry..if that doesn’t make any sense... I’m sorry for yelling. I didn’t mean to get so angry, are...you okay?” Midori said, now feeling the dryness in his throat.  
Yuzuru began to spoke, now with visible tears in his eyes, “I’m fine, thank you, Midori. I’m not sure what to say really, but you’re right. You don’t need to apologize, but I appreciate it.  


Both Midori and Yuzuru paused for awhile, looking at each other until Yuzuru lifted a hand to wipe away one of Midori's tears and began to speak in an unsteady voice "So... Um... If it's not too late then... W-would you like to be... my valentine?”

Midori was taken aback. He wasn’t used to hearing Yuzuru ever struggle with his words like this, let alone see him this vulnerable. He’d opened up about personal conflicts before, but never in a way where he was this emotionally open.

Midori smiled and reached for his bag, pulling out his own red heart shaped box and presented it back to Yuzuru with a smile. They both laughed, feeding each other a chocolate from the other’s box.

“Does this make us a couple then?” Yuzuru asked Midori while leaning against him.

“I mean...I’m okay with that...how about you?” Midori responded, turning back to Yuzuru.

“Yeah,” Yuzuru smiled, touching Midori’s nose with his finger, both of them as red as a pair of cherries. Yuzuru rested his head on Midori’s shoulder and sighed. They stayed like that for a long while, until the rest of the archery club showed up, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this post finishing the fic and im actually kind of proud of it surprisingly id rly appreciate feedback if u can... criticisms are nice but please word them as politely as possible im really sensitive. thank u so much for reading my content i hope u enjoyed it.


End file.
